You've Won A Trip To Ed
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: The Eds win a trip to Hawaii, and some wierd guy seems to be spying on them. Who is this guy? Is it a boy or a girl? WHAT DOES HE WANT!


"Tim, what's wrong with you? Tim? TIM!? Oh no! You are not Tim; you're his evil twin brother, from the dead!" Some actor said on one of Ed's monster movies he was watching one night. It then went to a commercial break.

"Hey kids! You and two friends can win a trip to a Hawaii Motel! All you have to do is get the jawbreaker that tastes like chicken, and you win! Hurry though! Contest ends in 2 weeks!" the commercial said. Ed sat there and then remembered that Hawaii was a nice state.

"Oh boy! I have to tell Eddy and Double D!" Ed said as Sarah kicked his locked door open.

"ED! Uh, mom said that, um, you are in trouble, and need to stay down here to think about what you did, for 2 weeks!" Sarah said and ran upstairs. Ed got a couple of tears in his eyes and walked up into the kitchen, where his mom was doing dishes.

"Mom, why am I in trouble?" Ed said as four more tears ran down his cheeks.

"You aren't, now go away." His mom said tiredly.

"YAY! Now I can tell Eddy and Double D!" Ed said as his mother spoke again.

"After you go to bed." She said and turned off the faucet.

"Quack." Ed said and grinned. His mom slapped her forehead and guided him to his bed. The next morning, Ed got dressed, and went upstairs for breakfast. He opened the basement door, and a bunch of jawbreakers flew in.

"HUH! JAWBREAKERS!" Ed said as he threw up a jawbreaker in the air and opened his mouth real wide. The jawbreaker was about to fall into his mouth, but a hand snatched it. Ed slammed his mouth closed to bite nothing, causing him to crack his teeth.

"ED! THESE ARE MY JAWBREAKERS!" Sarah screamed as Jimmy called for help.

"Lets see, this taste like cherry, mint, but not chicken!" Jimmy said as he gobbled down a bunch of jawbreakers.

"At this rate, we'll never win a trip to Hawaii!" Sarah said as she dived into a pile of jawbreakers.

"Hawaii? HUH! HAWAII! MUST TELL FRIENDS!" Ed said and ran out. A truck that read: Rare flavored jawbreakers: Was sitting in front of Kevin's house.

"Yup, my dad knows about this! HEH HEH!" Kevin said as he signed a paper on a clipboard and a bunch of jawbreakers fell into Kevin's garage.

"Hey Kevin, can I have some jawbreakers?" Nazz asked in a beautiful voice. A bunch of hearts flew around Kevin and he said, "Y-y-y-y-y-ye-yes..." then he fainted. Ed ran to Double D's house, and ran up stairs to his room. Ed crashed through the door, and there sat Double D, using a microscope to look at something.

"Ed, next time, try to use the doorknob! Father has already bought three new doors this season!" Double D said as he turned to face Ed.

"Double D! If you find the jawbreaker that tastes like chicken, we win a trip to Hawaii!" Ed said as he searched around for any spare change.

"Oh, that's why my jawbreaker I got at the birthday party tasted like chicken." Double D said and stood up.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?!" Ed said and shook Double D.

"I-I-I p-p-pu-put I-t I-in m-y tr-a-sh-c-a-n! [I put it in my trashcan]

"AH!" Ed screamed and dumped the trash onto the floor. A half-sucked jawbreaker fell out, with a bunch of papers.

"ED! You pick that up, mister!" Double D scowled.

"Now what? WE WIAT FOR COMERCIAL!" Ed said, and ran downstairs, while carrying Double D and the jawbreaker. He turned on the TV, and him and Double D sat there for 14 minutes, then finally, the commercial came on. After the commercial was done, he asked where he was supposed to mail the jawbreaker.

"Ed, it said to mail it to..."

"GUYS! I GOT THE SCAM OF THE CENTURIE! HUH? WHY ARE YOU WATCHING TV?" eddy said as he ran in.

"Don't you and Ed know what a doorknob is?" Double D asked as he inspected the hole Eddy left in the door.

"WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Eddy asked again.

"Double D won us a trip to HAWAII!"

"REALLY? COOL!" Eddy said and ran away, then came back with a bunch of suitcases.

"Um, Ed, who said I chose you and Eddy?" Double D asked.

"BECAUSE ED SAID SOOOO!" Ed screamed, causing Double D to fall over.

"Err, right! Lets get packing!" Double D said.

(Later the next day)

"Mom, do you have toothpaste for me?" Double D asked as he finished packing his, 'GOOD' hygiene kit.

"MOM! DID YOU PACK ME TOOTHPASTE?" Eddy yelled to his mom who was packing like crazy for him.

"MOM! DID YOU PACK ME.... Quack?" Ed asked his mom.

"If you meant toothpaste, then yes." His mom sighed.

(Later in the middle of the cul-de-sac)

"Okay, my parents said that they mailed the jawbreaker to the company, and they will be waiting for us. We should get to Hawaii tomorrow." Double D told his friends.

"Man, what do you have, a jet car?" Eddy asked.

"Well, anyone would clearly know, station wagons aren't jet cars. We are flying there. We are just driving to the airport." Double D told Eddy.

"Oh. So, when do we leave?" Eddy asked as Double D's dad came up to them.

"We should leave in a little while. The airport is a couple of hours away, so we will leave early." He said and walked away.

"Oh boy. A couple of hours in the car with Double D and Ed. why don't you just kill me now?" Eddy said as he and the Ed's got into the car.


End file.
